In the course of development of communication systems and networks that operate at ever increasing frequencies (e.g., on the order of 1-50 GHz and above), the electronics industry continues to look for ways to decrease the cost of components of which such systems and networks are comprised. Because beam steerable and agile systems customarily employ phase shift components, their feed and control interconnect architecture layouts can be quite complex and costly to deploy. Thus, there is currently a need for low cost and reduced complexity phase shift architectures that are capable of operating and relatively high frequencies.